Fearlessly Beautiful
by FameUpadhyaya
Summary: And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress, fearless.


_Hi, so this is my second story in the Channy world. I am waiting for season two, and wanna see what happens but in the mean time, I got the idea for this story. I was listening to Taylor Swift and I was caught by this line. I always knew I wanted to write a fanfic on this, but who which fandom and characters, I was undecided on. So in the end, I chose them, because it just felt right to write about it. If you are into Harry Potter, I am considering writing a Rose/Scorpius one because I love them too! If you have any ideas and suggestions, please let me know!_

_So here is the story._

_Disclaimer : I don't own the song or the characters._

**"I don't know why but with you I'd dance in the storm in my best dress, fearless."**

I stood in front of my closet. I did not know what to wear. Where would he take me, what would we do? Should I wear my best dress or a casual pair of jeans and a very "Sunny" t-shirt?

I was confused; I had never been this way before. I was never worried about how I looked and I knew that I should remember that he would not care about how I looked but would just care about the fact that I was there. It was just important to be with him.

I moved my hands through the skirts, t-shirts and dresses. I stopped. My hand was resting on a beautiful dress with that was light blue on top and darkened at the bottom. It was a gift, from my mother; after she realized that I did not really love the mop she gave me like she did. She took me shopping and once I said no to the "cute" t-shirt she wanted to buy me, she allowed me to walk around and choose something. I managed to buy a yellow dress, but what I did not know was that she had bought me another dress, that blue dress I was holding. It was really sweet of her!

Today was an important day, and that was a beautiful dress, I took it out, looked at it and smiled.

* * *

She was wearing the dress. The one I bought. I smiled; she wore the beautiful blue dress for her first date. It was a happy moment, I mean she wore blue, she wore that dress and she was growing up. The growing but part was, so to speak, bittersweet. She was growing up and she had someone else in her life to share her love with. But on the other hand, it was amazing to see she had found someone, someone who cares about her and whom she really likes. I feel so happy right now.

I stood at her bedroom door and I took a picture of her getting ready. She was smiling happily and so was I.

* * *

I sat in the convertible waiting for Sonny to come out. I had left a box of chocolates and flowers on the seat next to me. She walked out of the house and waved goodbye to her mom and walked towards me. At first all I noticed was her smile. I saw how happy she was and then I realized how beautiful she was looking. Her dress suited her perfectly and she had let down her hair. I did not realize that she had walked over, entered the car, smiled upon noticing chocolates, said something about that being "very Mackenzie" and had picked the box up, popped one in her mouth, and offered me one. I took it, munched on it and then said "Hi". She smiled and took another chocolate.

* * *

They were taking a walk by the park, just walking. Sonny looked up and said, "The stars are so bright tonight, it's beautiful." She did not expect what he would say next, she expect a "Yes, I am" like he had said once before, but he said, "Yeah, you are beautiful. The other stars are happy for us." Sonny stood there shocked.

They walked for a while longer, and the sky started darkening, and they decided to walk back. Suddenly, droplets of rain started falling on them, she tried to run towards the car, but he held her back. He said to her, " Stay, just enjoy the moment." She did not expect Chad Dylan Cooper to ever say something like that. She stood there with him, looking at him. Suddenly he pulled something out, the earphones of his iPod. He offered one to me, she smiled and took it. This time, she was secretly glad no fast song come up, she did not want to ruin the moment. They danced in the rain, the droplets fell, it was raining lightly, and it was definitely not a storm but it was romantic. They both had a feeling that they were going to remember this moment forever.

_So I hoped you liked it. Do leave your comments, suggestions, ideas, and review!_

_You know it makes all of us authors happy to know what you guys reading our stuff think about it._

_FameUpadhyaya(:_


End file.
